The strength of the Shikon
by criticat
Summary: The jewel is complete and although Naraku is yet to be defeated, Kagome makes her wish. But who would have thought that the Shikon has a mind of its own and twists her wish to suit itself? First fanfic in a foreign language so do be nice. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ah my very first fanfic! Do enjoy it :) **

**I do not own Inuyasha or other characters in the story.**

"Well here it is" Inuyasha placed a tainted shard onto Kagome's slightly trembling hand, the dark splinter turning clear and pure at the contact. Kagome nodded and pulled on the fine simple chain around her neck, bringing out the bottle containing the rest of the jewel. It was hard to believe that it was them that gathered all of these. Now, it felt as if it had happened to a completely different person, that these episodes of her life didn't belong to her but to another. The clear fragments shone in the bright daylight, deceiving all around them with their purity, for they caused more pain and suffering than they were worth.

Kagome took out the contents of the bottle, remembering the faces of the many humans and youkai that let themselves be consumed by their lust for power before her eyes. She did not want to reminisce about them, it was almost unbearable to recall some. But as she clenched her slender fingers around the cursed and now nearly complete jewel, she knew that their sacrifice was not in vain, as she now held the last splinter in her hand.

This was when it finally dawned on her. This was it. This was the last shard. She held her breath and slid her trembling hands together, watching as the piece merged with the rest of the jewel. An eerie glow formed over the complete gem for a fraction of time, before disappearing completely, leaving the unpolluted and complete Shikon.

"I must make the wish now."

Her words met silence as the rest of the group observed her, too remembering and mourning the people they lost during their quest, before Inuyasha broke the peace.

"Keh. Stupid wench. If you do that how will we make Naraku come after us? You better give it to me"

Kagome withdrew from him in response, cradling the jewel to her person. As he was about to reach for the jewel Sango narrowed her eyes at him and stepped in front of Kagome, assuming her battle stance with practised ease. The hanouy growl changed abruptly into a yelp as he felt his hand being slapped away by the seething demon slayer.

"It is far too dangerous for the jewel to be around any longer Inuyasha. What will happen if Naraku will once again acquire it?" She couldn't help but feel anger rise within her at Inuyasha's infantile request and bratty tone it was delivered in. He knew what the destruction of the jewel signified for them. Not only it meant that finally the deaths of her loved ones would be avenged, it also was a sure way of crippling Naraku significantly and thus ensuring his destruction. This is what all of them wanted, whatever Inuyasha chose to believe.

"Keh! As if I would let him" he said, annoyed that even after all this time they spent travelling and fighting together the rest seem to have little faith in his abilities. Didn't he prove his loyalty? Apparently not. The slightly angered hanyou felt a heavy hand settle on his tense shoulder as Miroku attempted to reason with his friend.

"Nonetheless, it will be better for all if the Shikon will be gone for good." He felt the half demon tense at this, hoping that even in this state Inuyasha will see sense. His ears now were flat against disheveled silvery mane, giving Miroku enough reason to believe that his stubborn friend was about to give in.

"Kagome has been altruistic enough, whilst protecting it. We cannot expect her to carry this burden any further now".

"As if she did anything to protect it!" Inuyasha spat out feeling his anger rise once more "She lost it as soon as she realized it existed and shattered it on the same day! If it wasn't for me, the wench wouldn't survive long enough to get the first shard. She is just as useless and pathetic now as.."

"Enough!" Sango felt her blood boil. The insults Inuyasha so eagerly and freely bestowed on her adoptive sister were really starting to grate on her, making the slayer wish that she too could subdue the pig-headed hanyou into oblivion.

Kagome was diffident as it was and his regular verbal abuse was not making it any easier for the miko. However now, she hasn't reacted at all, seemingly deep in thought over something. Her lips moved a fraction as she exhaled, tightening her hold on the jewel. Although she appeared to be calm, inside her emotions and thoughts were in turmoil. She wanted to shout at Inuyasha, sit him so hard that he wouldn't be able to go after her for a week or at least slap the scowl off his handsome face, but she could not. What he said was true and she felt it more now than in the past years.

If it wasn't for him protecting her over the time that they searched for the fragments of the Shikon jewel, she would surely die a long time ago. He stood by her side and got injured whilst shielding her from many power hungry youkai, helping her collect the Shikon slither by slither. Sure, at first his mind was set on offing her if the chance came and taking the power the jewel held for himself. Perhaps a part of him still craved it. But she could understand that now, after witnessing for herself what he had to go through, how hard for him it was not to be accepted by all.

She understood that it was her that got the brunt of his anger almost every time something displeased him as he insulted her profusely, but she also knew that she could never do it without him. And for that, she would be forever grateful.

With that thought, Kagome reached out towards her ranting hanyou companion, embracing him as tightly as she could, immediately silencing him. Inuyasha stood still, his form almost rigid with embarrassment, yet he could not help but enjoy how close she was to him, her wonderful fresh scent, crisp from her purity, soothing his senses.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha" she whispered softly, feeling his arms snake around her fragile form as he pulled her in closer. "I am sorry for putting you through all of this. I am sorry that I couldn't be stronger, I really wish I was." She felt tears form in her eyes but she ignored them, choosing to put her head down onto his shoulder instead, feeling him place cheek onto her forehead, his fingers trailing through her jet black tresses.

"But you know that it must be destroyed before it causes more pain. Which is why" she withdrew from him and placed both her hands on the radiantly glowing jewel "I wish for it to disappear. For it to go to a place, where it could no longer ruin lives and cause great grief. I wish the jewel away."

With that the gentle glow that formed between her hands expanded, making her shaking hands part slightly. Tendrils of red and white spread out and around them, before cascading down and flicking upwards to engulf Kagome into a cacoon of swirling power. Inuyasha and the rest stood back in shock, as she gradually disappeared from sight, the power churning and stretching further. Miroku pulled Sango and Shippo behind him, shielding his eyes with the sleeve of his robe in an attempt to block out the blinding light.

Inuyasha shouted and attempted to pull Kagome out, but the pure raw light burnt the flesh of his hand when the appendage came close to its volatile surface, so unwillingly he withdrew. A sense of foreboding spread through Inuyasha as he felt Kagome's aura vanish to be replaced with two potent ones of a miko and a youkai. He sensed them before, but if they opposed each other previously, now they were merging with one another to create a force which in itself held so much power that it made the fine hairs on the back of his neck raise in alarm, his youkai senses screaming for him to get away even if his unyielding human nature wouldn't allow him to step back. He stood his ground, wanting to ensure that the miko, his miko, was safe and unharmed.

As suddenly as it started, it all ended, with the tendrils of red and white disintegrating completely as they saw Kagome's hunched form on the ground, clutching her chest tightly in pain. They ran towards her, Miroku catching her before she hit the ground and lowering her gently, her face displaying her fatigue, silky hair sprayed freely on the ground as she tossed and twisted. Sango dropped on her knees before Kagome and put a hand to her adoptive sister's slightly moist forehead and stroked it, trying to calm her. Kagome grit her teeth together and frowned at the touch, the soothing gesture seemingly not affecting her at all. Suddenly, she lunged forward in a silent scream before falling again abruptly, finally becoming still. Her steady breathing confirmed that she was merely resting, her strength completely wiped out by the ordeal that just took place.

"What do you think happened?" Sango asked as she brushed a tendril of hair out of her friend's damp face. The rest stayed silent, musing about what this new development could mean for them and the young priestess. So far, the possibilities seemed rather grim.

"Let us make camp. We are too far away from Edo to carry her to Kaede and seek council. We will depart tomorrow morning." Miroku finally decided and made his way out of the clearing towards the line of trees to collect firewood, picking up his staff to fend off unwanted youkai that could still be around, even after such surge of power to ward off the weak ones. Sango nodded and pulled a blanket out of Kagome's travelling bag, securing the soft material around the young priestess' form.

"Keh" Inuyasha didn't like the way everyone seemed to decide what to do for him, but begrudgingly agreed. To do otherwise was stupid, with Kagome out cold and the rest needing rest.

"Feh, humans and their weak bodies."

Sometime later, Shippo rummaged through Kagome's backpack, searching for her sleeping bag and other things that the girl deemed were necessities, as they were going to rough it outdoors once again. He knew how Kagome hated sleeping out in the wild and with her being so weak from the fight and all, he wanted to make her as comfortable as he possibly could. After all, who could possibly protect and look after her better than him?

"Stupid Inuyasha and his stupid need for eating ramen all the time" he muttered angrily as he pulled out yet another packet, before tossing it towards the growing pile to the side of himself, wondering how Inuyasha managed to keep his shape with such voracious appetite.

'It must all get used up when Inuyasha thinks, such a strain for him..'

Shippo exclaimed happily as he located the items needed and put them on the sleeping bag, dragging everything towards the resting form of his adoptive mother. It took considerable effort on his part, but what he lacked in ability he made up in stubbornness, finally managing to haul his loads to Kagome's side. She was awake now after several hours of being out cold, but felt too drained to be of any real help to others. She did make several attempts to get up and do something productive but after being assured that they were nearly finished as it was, she decided to give up rather than get in their way.

So she watched as they moved about the campsite, Sango cooking fish, Miroku tending to Inuyasha's wounds and Shippo making her a makeshift bed. A warm feeling washed over Kagome at the serene scene before her and she smiled tenderly, once again realizing how lucky she is to have them in her life. It was weird to think that she only knew each one of them for three years as she cared for her friends as if they were her family and would willingly undergo anything that Naraku or any other would fling her way in order to protect them.

A frown marred her attractive features as she felt an odd presence around herself. She wasn't the only one who noticed it either, she noted, as Inuyasha looked up and sniffed the air absentmindedly. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he stood up and slid the outer layer of his fire red haori onto his broad shoulders, his face expression almost similar to his brother's impassive one. Sesshomaru would commend him for sure if he saw.

Kagome sighed and looked away, knowing very well what this meant. As if on cue, Kikyo's soul collectors slithered past the clearing, their movements languid, taunting him into following. Kagome wondered, why was it that their mistress sent them? Was possible for her to find out about the Shikon's disappearance? She had good sources clearly, as Kagome noticed that often after a significant event or battle the slimy slithering bodies would appear to summon Inuyasha. She hoped ardently that he would not follow, knowing that his mind was already made up.

Inuyasha's eyes darted briefly towards the shivering girl not far from him as his ears twitched frantically. He could see the poorly concealed hurt flash briefly through her chocolate brown orbs, before she turned away from him completely.

Inuyasha sighed and walked away from the group, unable to resist the undead miko's call, ignoring the heated looks being sent his way by the enraged demon slayer. It wasn't as if he meant for her to hurt each time he left, he thought as he increased his space to a light jog and then more and more until everything around him was a blur. It was her, after all, that decided to remain by his side no matter what and as much as it pained him to see her so wounded, he too made a promise. He never intended not to keep it.

As he left, Kagome felt a sinking feeling in her stomach intensify, as she felt her heart break once again. She hugged herself tightly and stood up, facing away from the rest of the group, not wanting to detect pity in their eyes. In fact, she thought bitterly as she walked away from the camp making sure she walked in the opposite direction from where Inuyasha went, she isn't affected by this at all. It is not as if it is out of the norm for him to run to Kikyo like the good little doggie he is each time that she decides that she requires his presence. Well she had enough of it!

She felt her miko powers flare out slightly as her anger intensified.

'Anger is good' she thought.

Much better than wallowing in self pity for sure. She observed idly as bright, pure flames danced across her palms entrancing her with their steady beat against her sensitive skin before drawing them inwards, feeling mentally drained by Inuyasha's antics. She slumped against a tree, the roughness of the bark feeling good against her bare legs, wondering what is she to do now that the jewel disappeared.

She could stay and help others battle Naraku, which is what her intentions were all along as she felt that it was her battle too, seeing as how he hurt those she held dear to her heart over and over again. However, recently she felt increasingly reluctant to remain in the Warren era, despite her affections for her friends. She would miss them of course and she knew that defeating Naraku was partially her responsibility too, as she may tilt the scales in battle enough to secure their victory. Still, with the way a certain hanyou actions were affecting her, she better leave or find a way to detach herself completely from these emotions.

An image of Sesshomaru flicked through her mind as that thought surfaced, his cold demeanor never failing him over the years albeit once, when he thought that his brother bested him by being able to wield the sword that rejected the taiyoukai and, to add insult to the injury, used that same sword to cut off Sesshomaru's arm.

In the past, she would agree with Inuyasha that the youkai's countenance, for which Ice Lord was known throughout the land, made him appear heartless, bitter, ruthless and a royal ass. She giggled at that thought, remembering the many names that were bestowed on him by Inuyasha and others. Still, she felt increasingly envious of the way he displayed mere mild interest in practically any situation. Sesshomaru didn't exactly pioneer the idea, but he for sure turned it into an art form of sorts.

Naraku attacks? Sesshomaru sighs in boredom. Rin kidnapped? Raises one perfectly arched eyebrow and hacks the offender in pieces. Inuyasha shouting profanities? Look of utter disinterest as he unleashes one attack after another before leaving, looking just as pristine and unaffected as always, perhaps frowning ever so slightly in distaste. She was pretty sure that even during sex he gave his partner minimum to work with expressions-wise, making it look as if the whole ordeal was only a waste of his valuable time and really should be hurried along.

She blushed at that thought and chuckled to herself, feeling her stress being lifted with the silly images. Who would have thought that someone would dare to envision Sesshomaru in such a manner and laugh at it too?

'Perhaps, I should just ask him to teach me'.

Kagome froze at that thought, worrying her bottom lip until it was close to bleeding. She stopped herself abruptly and pressed a hand to her injury, frowning at the red smear that was left on the finger. She should really stop chewing on it if she wants to have any left at all. As preposterous and scandalous the thought of Sesshomaru teaching her anything, a human miko, was, it was a very tempting one indeed. He was perfection in all that he did, which was enough indication of him being capable to train her if her ever bothered to do so. However, it wasn't as if he would do it willingly. She wasn't even sure whether he would endure her for long enough to listen to her ask.

Most likely he would agree for something in return. But what did she have that he may want? She couldn't think of a bargain that would interest a creature such as Sesshomaru. There wasn't much in this era that she could refer to as hers, afterall. She doubted that he would be interested enough in her futuristic items to tolerate her presence long enough to train her, even if he would be curious as to their origins and means of use. He may want the Tetsuiga, but as desparate as she was for his help she wouldn't betray Inuyasha in such an awful way. She brushed her heavy locks away from her eyes as she climbed over a fallen tree blocking her way and walked leisurely back to the camp, still deep in thought, biting her lip viciously once again.

Sango raised her head as she heard mild rustling of the bushes to see Kagome come back from her walk. The raven haired girl was silent, but she appeared to be much calmer than she was earlier, although she was biting her lips again, clear sign of Kagome in distress. The younger girl slid into her sleeping bag next to Shippo and bid everyone good night. Waiting for her to fall asleep, Sango shuffled closer to fire and Miroku, wanting to speak to him about the situation in hand without being overheard by her sleeping companions.

"Do you think that he is going to come back tonight?" Sango asked in a hushed whisper, inclining her head slightly towards the line of trees to her right. Miroku shook his head and laid his staff down to rest next to his knee.

"It is highly unlikely lady Sango if they are doing what I think they are" She looked at his face for any sign of lechery and was pleasantly surprised to see that he himself was dismayed at what was occurring. She liked him better when he was serious like now, she realized before blush tainted the smooth skin of her cheeks. Miroku glanced at her briefly to see the brilliant scarlet hue, before inching his hand closer to her. Only another inch and his cursed hand would reach it's destination, he thought, smiling broadly. Closer.. closer.. Aha!

Sango felt something pressing against her backside and squeeze it firmly. For a moment all was still before she unleashed a primal cry which would have set fear in many hearts and knocked him out cold, a serene expression gracing the monk's handsome face. She panted heavily as adrenalin coursed through her body, before gasping as she heard a muffled grumble in the background. Realizing that her friend might be now awake due to her rashness she stood up and made her way towards Kagome, to find that she was still asleep. Sighing contently, Sango too decided it was time for her to do the same.

Inuyasha rushed through the trees without looking back once, not wanting the feeling of foreboding that gripped him before he left camp to return. He though back to Kagome and what happened earlier, after she wished the jewel away. There was more to what happened, he was sure of it, as her aura and scent have been tinged with something he could not quite put his claw on. Nonetheless, it unsettled him. He pondered on the niggling thought as he flung himself into the sky to observe the rapid movement of the soul catchers from above. He was gaining on them fast, meaning that he was about to reach his destination.

'Maybe I should ask Kikyo about it.' He thought before landing softly on the balls of his feet, catching the all too familiar scent laced with that of ashes and death.

"My bellowed, you came" Inuyasha heard someone's soprano monotone, making him whirl around to face the one he searched for with such vigor.

"Kikyo"

**Well here it is! The very first chapter. Please Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Kagome woke up the next morning to find that Inuyasha came back at some point in the night and was still asleep high up in the tree. This thought both exhilarated and saddened her. For him not to wake up and not to sense her move, meant that he must have been beyond exhausted from his encounter last night. What exactly he had been up to was obvious from the disheveled state of his hair and the dark circles under his eyes defacing his appearance. She was almost glad that she was still numb from her sleep to fully register her feelings.

On the other hand, she thought perking up, him being asleep meant that she was now able to go down to the hot spring which she saw earlier, as he wasn't shouting at her to get a move on and stomping about like an enraged bison.

'That's right Kagome. Think positive.'

She sighed once again and collected her toiletries, towel and weapon as quietly as she could, not wishing to wake everyone when they seemed so content to sleep a little longer.

As she made her way away from the camp, Kagome started to hum to herself, happily anticipating the bath she was about to have. She liked to bathe as often as possible before she fell through the well and even more so now that she knew how keen the demon sense of smell was. She cringed slightly as she again thought about Inuyasha and felt a familiar pang in her chest. No. She is not going to think about it now. What was it that her mum said when she didn't want to a problem when it was too raw?

"I will think about it tomorrow" she chirped happily as she realized that she can return home soon, seeing as the gang didn't need her here as much anymore now that the jewel was gone. In fact, she could probably go home more often and stay longer too, meaning that she still had a chance to make it to a respectable institution after she graduated from school. With these thoughts, she finally stumbled upon the hot spring, which was easy to locate even with her poor sense of direction.

It was quite beautiful, with heavy vegetation growing freely all around it and tree branches cascading down to the water surface to touch it almost hesitantly. The water hissed slightly as it bubbled in from a larger pool into a smaller one, making it seem almost as if it was a manmade spring. She drank in the beauty around her as she undressed and lowered herself into the steaming water, the temperature of it offensive for her skin at first, but gradually becoming better as she adjusted to the heat. She sat like this for some time before finally starting to bathe, lathering her hair with her favourite shampoo.

"Thank you whoever invented conditioner!" she sang happily as she pulled through the tangles in her hair with ease, which would have been impossible without the handy hair treatment. She dipped her head back, letting her long tresses tumble into the hazy water, working her fingers through sections of it and massaging her scalp.

'Perhaps' she thought 'I overreacted last night. I mean sure Inuyasha is an ass for leaving like he did, but it doesn't mean that something happened between them. I mean all he really interested in is defeating Naraku' She spluttered as some water got into her mouth through the parted lips and sat up, understanding that deluding herself by thinking that they simply chatted merrily half the night wasn't going to work this time. She popped the body wash bottle open with slightly more force than was needed and concentrated on her cleansing routine.

When she was half way through, Kagome sensed someone's presence nearby. It didn't appear to be malevolent, but that didn't make her feel any less exposed. As quickly as she could, Kagome scrambled out of the water, cursing her clumsiness, whilst she wrapped her towel around herself, securing it in a manner which would allow her the use of both her arms.

Her breathing betraying her fright, she lifted her weapon and tightened her hold on the arrow, searching the bushes around her with her eyes, feeling that someone was watching her in return. When the one watching her emerged, Kagome released a squeak of surprise and nearly dropped her weapon.

"Rin?"

To say that it was unusual that the little girl was here unguarded was an understatement. Rin, Lord Sesshomaru's ward, was never around without her master and at such a secluded place too. Kagome couldn't complain though. Instead of some evil youkai wanting to eat her she was facing a little grimy girl, who was clearly lost and upset.

"Kagome-chan?" the child enquired, her tiny frame shaking. When she saw the teenager nod, Rin burst into tears and rushed to her side, trying to explain something between hiccups and attempts to wipe her nose on the sleeves of her mucky checked kimono. From what Kagome deduced whilst trying to calm the child, Rin was picking flowers to adorn Jaken's staff with when she wondered away from the rest. Thinking it not to be a problem at first as she could easily track her way back when she needed too, she carried on until she was quite sure that she was alone and very lost. She tried calling for Jaken and the Ah-Un, but they must have been too far away. She wasn't sure whether Lord Sesshomaru could find her either, as he left last night and didn't return at the point when she found herself separated from others as far as she knew.

Kagome stroked the little girl's hair in reassurance, determined to take the child to her master as soon as she worked out where exactly he was. No easy task that would be. The demon was as elusive as other demons could only dream to be and if he did not wish to be found, than he wouldn't be. She was a little apprehensive about meeting Sesshomaru even if they did manage to locate him, especially after the way their previous encounters ended. However, as she hugged the tiny form closer to her body, Kagome knew that she had to do something.

Rin finally calmed after it was clear that Kagome was willing to help her reunite with her Lord. Kagome dressed, deep in thought over her predicament. In a way, this was her opening to ask Sesshomaru whether he wanted to bargain with her. She wouldn't have to seek him out now that she was presented with the opportunity to approach him. Not only that, but seeing as she was the one who brought Rin to him, he was more than likely to not kill her for long enough to hear her out, which was a sneaky little bonus. However, she thought as she wrung her hair out a little too violently, it wouldn't be very nice of her at all to use a defenseless child in such a manner. It almost felt as something one of Naraku's caliber would think of doing.

She looked at Rin who granted her a brilliant gap-tooth smile, her eyes full of trust and slight impatience. Kagome sighed once again, thinking that she should really break this habit. There was no way of knowing how Sesshomaru would react so she would just have to go with the flow for now. Rin helped her pick up the numerous objects that Kagome needed before they headed for their camp, the elder girl deciding that it would be a good idea to leave her toiletries there and take her backpack with them, incase this mini quest would take longer than she anticipated.

She woke Shippou to tell him of her whereabouts. At first he was apprehensive of her going without him, but Kagome declined his kind offer, saying that he must tell the rest where she was when they wake up. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and handed the pouting kitsune a lolly, before departing, with Rin waving at him frantically. Shippo smirked at the young girl and waved in return, grateful that Kagome didn't forget to bring him a new bumper pack of crayons and a new album. Something for him to do whilst he was guarding the camp, he supposed.

Inuyasha woke several hours later to be greeted with the scent of yesterday's cooking amongst other smells of the forest. He felt his stomach grumble and decided to rummage through Kagome's seemingly bottomless backpack. Perhaps she still had some of that tasty beef flavoured ramen that he liked so much. His mouth watering at the thought, he jumped of the tree he was sitting in to land lightly on the balls of his feet.

As he approached the sleeping forms of his friends, he sniffed the air, noting that something was wrong. Not only Kagome wasn't around, which was rather unsettling, but from the looks of it last time she was here, she left together with someone. He drew in another breath, trying to identify the smell of the one with her, noting that there was a note of something familiar and not at all pleasant to his senses in it. This was when he noticed Shippou crouched on the ground, drawing something unrecognizable with one of those small colouring sticks Kagome always brought for the brat when he demanded them.

'What a waste of space' he thought 'Could have brought more ramen instead.'

"Oi, you." He prodded the kitsune's side with his foot "Where is Kagome?"

Shippou didn't acknowledge his presence at all apparently engrossed to a great extent with his colouring. Inuyasha felt that he was disregarded, from the looks of it, deliberately.

"I asked you a question you runt! Where is she?" Inuyasha almost growled as he kneeled menacingly over the kitsune, who gulped and laughed nervously at hanyou's fist close proximity to his head.

"She left"

Inuyasha growled in frustration at that reply.

"That much I deduced already, genius. When and why?"

Shippou stuck his tongue out at the scarily quiet Inuyasha before replying haughtily.

"Wouldn't you like to know, eh?"

That was it! He caught the small demon's tail between his fingers, suspending the kit mid air, ignoring the frantic cries for help and attempts to hit him as he pulled on Shippou's ears.

"OWIEEEEEE! You big fat meanine, you! OOOOWW! OKAY! I WILL TELL YOUUU! She left some time ago with that girl that follows Sesshomaru around!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he dropped the now forgotten Shippou onto the ground, feeling his eye twitch slightly.

"WHAT!"

Rin chatted happily, seeming not to notice that she has been doing so for several hours now. Her lung capacity was truly incredible, making Kagome marvel at how the child was speaking at a speed which made breathing practically impossible and wasn't affected by it at all. She asked questions seeming quite happy not to have a reply to majority of them, making Kagome wonder why she asked them in the first place.

"I wonder what Jaken is doing now? Do you think Ah-Un ate the flowers I weaved around Jaken's clothes? What does word 'troublesome' mean? I heard Lord Sesshomaru say it when he saw Inuyasha. Why is your kimono so short? Lord Sesshomaru said that it was in-de-ce-nt. Will my hair be as long as yours? Do you think I should get more flowers? You can put them in my hair! What.."

At this point Kagome's mind refused to participate in this torture any longer as she felt that she could finally tune out the insistent babble next to her, making her wonder whether Sesshomaru was a saint or simply death for putting up with this on a daily basis. She decided that the former was impossible due to his actions and words so it just had to be the later. And Inuyasha said that SHE speaks too much! She had nothing on the little lovable terror that was skipping next to her.

After another hour of walking Kagome felt the presence of a strong youki, which most likely belonged to Sesshomaru. Still weary of what could happen if it was not him but another with an aura laced with such strength, she pushed the child behind herself, whilst making sure that she was ready to ward off whatever threat was swiftly approaching. Rin seemed to think it was a game of sorts, as she laughed merrily and latched herself onto Kagome's slightly trembling legs, ticking the back of the teenager's knees with her without meaning to do so.

Kagome bit her lower lip as she wondered whether the skill she possessed with the bow would be enough now that she didn't have anyone watching her back, making her miss Inuyasha's over protectiveness sorely. She drew a breath as she felt the presence stop it's approach and finally halt altogether, not too far from them, obviously contemplating it's next move. She tensed at that thought and willed the creature, whoever it was, to hurry the hell up. Whatever it would bestow on her, she would rather not wait any longer, the anticipation seeming far worse. As an exited laugh was heard behind her, Kagome inclined her head slightly backwards to se Rin rush off in the direction of the forest before flinging herself onto the silk clad figure that finally emerged.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed out in relief.

Sesshomaru raised a sculpted eye brow at that, expecting fear, anxiety and many other emotions in her aura but not that particular one. Relief? Surely she wasn't as dim as his brother as to not feel threatened by his presence. Apparently not, as not only she was clearly comforted by him being there, but also made no effort to remove herself now that Rin was returned.

He closed his eyes, telling the beast in him to be calm as he leaned closer towards Rin, burring his face in her hair, breathing in the soothing scent of his young ward, knowing that his eyes where once again dominated with gold rather than red.

Rin giggled at that but stood still, enjoying the rare moment of affection. Sesshomaru, although aware of the infuriating young woman not moving from where she stood, cared not that she saw him let his guard down at this point.

Earlier, when he found out that Rin was missing and it was due to Jaken's incompetence, the urge to solidly thump the toad until he could no longer squawk apologies had been so great that his beast nearly took over. However, he had matters more pressing, such as finding Rin and ensuring that she was indeed safe. After sending a glare that would make hell freeze over in Jaken's direction, he instructed the inferior demon to follow him as closely as he could, whilst summoning his cloud in order to search for the little girl.

After some time, however, he decided that this wasn't the best way to travel when searching, as speed and the treetops prevented him from sensing or seeing his young ward. He mentally cursed himself for teaching her several tricks that helped her camouflage her presence. Whilst it proved to be useful against youkai during her flower picking sessions, during his sparring sessions and on other numerous occasions, he found that he had to concentrate more on defining her scent amongst others that cloaked the surroundings.

As he reached the ground, Sesshomaru finally picked up on a faint trail which resembled her scent somewhat, rushing towards it in a manner he would normally deem undignified. At this point at time, dignity was the last thing on his mind.

He paused as he sensed another female, very close to Rin which made him cautious. He did not know as to what her intentions were, but it was clear that Rin was not harmed or distressed, on the contrary she seemed rather pleased with her newfound companion. Sesshomaru drew in his breath, identifying the girl with Rin as his half-brother's wench. He wondered whether it meant that the insolent hanoyu was too nearby. It was not tolerable.

He toyed with the idea of slaughtering the frightened teenager, who was clearly more trouble than she was worth. She finally picked up on him being nearby and appeared to be getting herself ready for an attack. He scoffed at that in disbelief. She dare try to challenge him? She attempted to do so before, more likely out of ignorance, but then she was protected. To do so now was akin to suicide. His claws glowed with a sinister light, green poison forming at the tips of the claws. However, upon hearing an exited squeal as Rin flung herlsef onto his person, he felt his annoyance lift. She was marring the exquisite silk with her grubby fingers as she clutched tightly onto his person. For once, he cared not.

"Rin is so happy! Kagome-chan helped me find you Sesshomaru-sama. Where is Jaken? Did Ah-.."

He cut of any further questions by leaning down and placing a hand gently over her mouth, whilst inspecting her small form for injuries. When she appeared to have none he finally acknowledged the other female by leveling her with a cold glare.

Kagome drew back slightly as his bitter amber eyes bore into her, making a shiver pass down her spine. What was she thinking? Approaching someone like Sesshomaru for any kind of help was not only laughable, it was analogous to suicide! She must have banged her head too many times or something to be that delusional.

Kagome worried her lower lip as she assessed the situation. She stood in the middle of nowhere virtually unprotected and without any of her friends, in front of one of the most dangerous albeit most striking being in Japan with nothing apart from a little girl to stop him from butchering her. Fuck.

As they continued to stare at each other, slight impatience flashed in his eyes.

"You can leave now miko." His voice was soft but menacing at the same time. "You have no further business here."

Her eyes widened at that, although she did contemplate doing as she was told for a moment. She couldn't help but feel scandalized. There she was, saving his child and bringing her to him and Sesshomaru was simply going to dismiss her, without as much as 'thanks'? The arrogant jerk! Sure, she was merely a 'human wench' to him, but she deserved some gratitude still.

His eyes narrowed to thin slits at the emotions that were laid out before him.

She didn't bother or was unable to mask her aura or scent, not that it wasn't painfully obvious that she was taken aback by his words, anger and confusion were spreading from her in thick waves, violating his senses.

What was it that he should do with her now? He considered his options. To decapitate her at this point in time would be most likely upsetting for Rin. Having just found her, he would want to prevent that if possible. Even more so, it was this onna who brought the child to him, evidently going as far as being prepared to protect the child even with the odds not being in her favor.

'Foolish' he thought 'but at least she has something admirable about her'

However Rin's emotions weren't the biggest problem here. His honor wouldn't allow him to harm her, as he owed her for Rin's life. Another life debt that he would have to repay. Sighing, he raised his hand to ruffle the little girl's ebony hair and stood, wincing ever so slightly as he again felt a nagging pain in the stump where once his arm was. It didn't remind him about itself often and neither did it diminish his strength, but it was an unwelcome reminder of his hated sibling besting him. His prudent mind chose to conveniently remind him that it was this human who aided the whelp in his success during the fight.

"I can fix it" the girl mumbled before lowering her bow further towards the ground. Foolish onna. To leave herself so unguarded was akin to an insult.

She felt cool air rush past her as her body crashed into a tree, making her choke. Why was his first response to pretty much anything to grab someone by their throat? She scowled, several memories of that surfacing in her mind, as her vision started to blur, making his dangerously handsome face float in and out of sight as she thrashed about, the crimson on his cheeks being the only thing she could see apart from swirling blackness. He wasn't applying much force to the hold but she had better chance struggling against a glacier. A steel and iron plated one.

Finally, as if thoroughly satisfied with her reaction and the limpness of her limbs, he let go, making her crash towards the ground. Hand on throat, Kagome breathed in strangled gasps. She cringed and massaged the still tender flesh tentatively, wondering why it was that he decided to spare her. She looked up to see his expression unchanged as he waited for her to compose herself, yet something was different. Seemingly submissive, she knew that she was victorious. The mighty one has fallen like so many have before him over something as slight as his own curiosity.

Sesshomaru towered regally over the hunched form of the female, finding slight enjoyment in the fact that the healthy fear all beings experienced at the sight of him was restored, but not failing to notice that she was confident enough that she could heal him. Although either outcome would benefit him, Sesshomaru found that he was quite eager to find out if the girl spoke the truth.

"Do it then" He scowled as the impatience in his tone became too evident for his liking. He mustn't get his hopes up like this, the onna didn't display much competence in the past, and this occasion wasn't likely to be different.

Kagome raised herself and stood back slightly, looking him in the eyes. She didn't quite expect him to give in so easily and wished ardently that her skills will suffice. She knew how to heal well enough, having done it on numerous occasions whilst helping Kaede with the villagers or tending to Inuyasha, who got injured so often that she had to renew her medical supplies as often as her ramen supplies. She should be able to do this. But damn it he was intimidating!

"Stand still" She whispered, whilst lifting the cool fabric of his silk sleeve, earning a barely concealed growl of disapproval at such intimacy. She shot him a look full of reprove, catching herself in time not to roll her eyes. What is it with the two brothers and their dislike of any kind of closeness to another being? Apart from Rin in Sesshomaru's case.

"How else do you expect me to do it then, eh?" She proceeded without waiting for a reply, knowing that she wasn't likely to be graced with one "I have to touch you. Making a new appendage is not as easy as healing ya know. It requires physical contact"

He bit back a venomous reply that would challenge her aptitude for the task. It would not do to discourage her at this point, now that her miko powers were in such close contact with his person. She could in no way inflict great damage on him, of course, but he knew very well that one could expect anything from a miko. He grit his teeth together as she wrapped her fingers around his torn limb. Such closeness wasn't something he wanted to endure with a human, a miko at that.

She closed her eyes as her concentration built, channeling more and more of her power through his appendage. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wider in shock as the skin at the top of his arm started to prickle, the glow making it appear as if it was expanding further, the reformed flesh gaining feeling. The progress was slow and somewhat frustrating, but it was a development none the less. Yet, it was clear that the miko will not be able to complete her task in one session, as already she bit her lip so hard that she drew blood, forcing mere specks of her power in comparison to the surge he saw earlier to come out of her. Finally, she released the breath neither realized she had been holding and collapsed onto the ground, completely worn out but nonetheless conscious.

Sesshomaru scanned the area that had been restored, noticing that it was as he remembered. Flawless skin with what appeared to be the beginning of a smooth magenta stripe. He was indeed impressed. If the girl made such progress during each session, even with her exerting herself after each attempt, it meant that his arm would be completely restored in less than three months. Even with his demon abilities it would take him years to do this. He did wonder, however, why she decided to do it.

He knew that she readily helped those who asked her for her help, but he never implied in any way that her assistance was needed or wanted. To help him gain in strength was not only foolish of her, but, seeing as she intended on standing by Inuyasha, his newfound strength was likely to be used against her. He tensed his only hand and wondered whether the new limb will be any different to the one he already had.

"Hm" he looked to where Rin stood, her tiny mouth agape as she looked at the two adults in front of her with curiosity.

She saw on numerous occasions displays of Sesshomaru's brute force and elegant swordsmanship, but it was the first time she saw the pretty lady use her miko powers in such a way. She liked how it looked, the gentle specks and pulses' colour reminiscent of her favourite flowers. Rin smiled broadly and rushed to the two, chanting their names merrily as she went. She stopped as she saw that Kagome-chan was still shaking and on the ground, wondering what could have happened to make her so pale and tired so quickly. She frowned, not liking the state of the young priestess. She became quite fond of her new friend over the several hours they spent together and didn't like this new development at all.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She knelt beside the now sitting up young woman and pressed her hand to Kagome's forehead "Will she be okay?"

"Indeed. Come, Rin" He offered Rin his clawed hand to take and she did so eagerly. He summoned the youki cloud with a flick oh his wrist and helped the little ward onto it before inclining his head in the direction of the miko.

"The insolent whelp will be here any minute now. I will find you before the moon is once again full. We shall... discuss what occurred today then." With that the two left, Rin's farewell hollow, already somewhere in the distance.

Just as they departed, Inuyasha crashed through the woods onto the clearing, not refraining to take his mounting anger out on the trees, which appeared particularly offensive at this point in time. Just as wood splinters and dust settled around him, Inuyasha finally saw the one he had been searching for.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed to her side when he saw her on the ground, her scent tainted with a mixture of exhaustion and adrenalin. He halted abruptly as he sensed another all-too-familiar scent on her, the disgusting stench of his half brother.

"What was Sesshomaru doing here? What exactly did you two get up to for his scent to be all over you? Do you think it is ok to just run off and leave me to worry! Answer me wench!" He hovered menacingly over her, his breathing frantic as he waited for Kagome to reply. She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly, anxiously trying to think of a plausible reply. Telling him the truth, she felt, somehow was neither best nor safest course of action at this point. No matter how much her mother insisted otherwise. Instead she opted for the foolproof weapon every woman had in her arsenal against males. She let a lone tear slide down her lightly tanned cheek, trying to look as sad as she could, secretly pinching herself under the fold of her clothes so it seemed more genuine. His reaction was just what she expected it would be, as the grimace of pure anger tinged with hatred slipped from his attractive face to be replaced with an expression of guilt and worry. He pulled her up so she was standing, capturing her chin with a clawed hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Kagome?" His voice was horse with apparent worry over her well being, which almost made her feel guilty about what she was going to do.

"Inuyasha." She bit her lower lip and looked up, her eyes shining with innocence and vulnerability. "You… HYPOCRITE!"

Inuyasha doubled up in pain as her well placed knee shot up suddenly, finding its target where it hurt the most. With all he could muster, he willed the intense pain to go away, muttering profanities about women and their one eighty mood swings. Kagome was far from finished with him thought as she felt all the hurt she has been concealing starting to surface.

"How DARE you accuse me of wondering off! How fucking DARE you say that you were worried! And how DARE you insinuate that something inappropriate happened between I and Sesshomaru when it was YOU who stalked off to see your precious Kikyo" she spat out angrily " the night before without saying when and if you were going to come back to camp." She wiped furiously at her now freely falling tears, not wanting to distress herself further but feeling that she might as well finish what she started.

"But I am glad that you finally made up your mind as to whom you want to protect" He froze at her tense whisper, at loss as to how she knew what occurred between him and Kikyo last night. She didn't have any of the demon senses that would let her establish what the scents coming of him meant, but nonetheless the knowing look in her eyes confirmed his fears. She knew.

Kagome drew in a breath slowly, composing herself before kneeling to the side of the hunched-over hanoyu, who was no longer in great pain but wished not to face her yet, not wanting to see the disappointment that was unmistakable in her voice.

Her voice was so soft he almost missed it when she spoke.

"But you know what Inuyasha? I realized something today. This means that I do not need to keep my promise to you." He looked up to see that her gaze was trained on the line of trees in front of her, determination shining in her still damp eyes. "I do not need to stand by your side any longer, just like you do not need to protect me." She picked up the weapon she discarded earlier and stood up, smoothing out her skirt mechanically, not acknowledging the plea he shot in her direction as she started to walk away, leaving him to ponder how to fix the vile mess he single-handedly created.

**I got my first reviews! Makes me all emotional and teary eyed :) Thank you LadyCalus, SugarOo and Byakua's sakura petal! **


	3. Chapter 3

**In reply to SugarOo, yes there will be plenty of romance a 'lil later so bear with me ^^ It takes time for the mighty to fall after all**

Chapter 3

They haven't spoken for a week after that.

The rest of the group pretended that they haven't noticed, trying to carry on with their duties as if nothing happened. They were now spending most of their time in Edo, some getting their weapons ready when others spent time trying to come up with a good strategy against their common foe.

Kagome has again embarked on her miko training with Kaede, who wasn't the most powerful miko but she was indeed knowledgeable, teaching her student to channel her miko strength properly via meditation as well as showing her basic skills such as foraging.

Kagome furrowed her brow as once again she became distracted enough to let her concentration slip, wondering who was it that was making such a racket in the background. She decided to ignore it at first, her prudent side reminding her that if she was to be of any use when they were finally ready to battle Naraku she must learn how to control her extensive powers better. It was annoying that she seemed to become worse and worse at it rather than improve. She was almost certain that only a month ago it was a far simpler task than it was now, as balancing on the precipice where her strength would surge forward and yet not overtake her completely became increasingly difficult. She caught herself in time not to lose her focus fully and chanted lightly to relax.

This was when she heard it again. Closer to the hut too. Kagome grunted in frustration and unfolded her legs, moving swiftly to the entrance. As she drew the coarse material of the curtain back, she was greeted with an indeed unusual sight of Inuyasha swinging his sword at some invisible rival whilst releasing attack after attack from the Tessaiga, each blast scorching the ground like thick blades.

She blinked in confusion, not quite sure what to do. What the hell was Inuyasha up to?

She walked out of the hut and cringed as her eyes adjusted to the bright offensive rays, her miko garb rustling softly with each movement. Kagome wasn't that keen on her new wardrobe but she had to admit that it was a much better attire than her flimsy skirt when it came to training. Especially when stealth training, which she was oh so fond of, was involved. She supposed it would be rather useful to partake in these activities as it made her clumsiness lessen but boy was it boring! Run here, run there, dodge, run a little more, twist, stop. Than repeat the routine again, and again, and again until Inuyasha would decide that it was enough. The first time he… insisted for her to start this part of her training, she was unable to stand up the next day, her body refusing to be abused any longer.

The training sessions they had together were pretty much the only times the two spoke to each other, Inuyasha – unable to find the words to apologize and Kagome – not really wanting to hear his apologies at this point in time.

Kagome snapped out of it as she felt a gush of wind heading in her direction. She shrieked in surprise as she saw Inuyasha charge in her direction, barely finding time to fling herself out of the way, cursing silly men and their silly swords. He halted abruptly next to her, his chest rising and falling heavily, but he did not look at her. She looked in the direction of his gaze and froze.

"Sesshomaru?"

It was the proud inuyoukai indeed. She drew in a sharp breath, being able to fully appreciate the sight of him now that he was still and seemingly waiting for her to speak. He was truly magnificent, his form radiant with something she would have imagined to belong to an ethereal being. The unearthly feel was heightened by the striking chiseled features of his face adorned by light silk of his iridescent hair, porcelain skin streaked with lines of menacing crimson.

She gulped, reminding herself who it was that she was ogling. This was Sesshomaru! The aristocratic assassin that wouldn't hesitate to kill her, if it wasn't for the fact that he required for her to finish what she started over a week ago. She licked her lips and looked up at him once more, trying to keep her gaze trained somewhere slightly below his eyes, although finding it hard to resist to look at the exquisite mixture of gold and amber which were his eyes. So alike, yet so different the two brothers were. One so regal and graceful that it made her feel her clumsiness more acutely. The other, brash and rugged. Sesshomaru, in his flowing silk robe and his intricate armor and Inuyasha, in his fire-rat haori which always seemed to be covered in dust from their travels and training. Both carried great power, but Sesshomaru did it with such grace that she would have deemed it impossible, if she did not witness it with her own eyes time after time.

He finally spoke, breaking her trance.

"Now that my identity has been established, we must speak, miko."

Kagome blinked in confusion as understanding dawned on her. So she was right in assuming that he came to have her heel his arm once again, which made her happy and apprehensive at the same time. She was more than willing to continue of course, especially as now she carried enough weight in his eyes to ask him for a return service for herself. However, she did not want to discuss such matters in front of Inuyasha if she could avoid it. Although they somewhat recognized that their relationship no longer bordered on romantic, his opinion still mattered to her. Not enough to stop her from going through with her decision to re-grow Sesshomaru's arm.

"No you fucking ain't going to speak to her! What would you want to speak to _her_ about anyways?"

"Sit"

Inuyasha was so clueless. It was quite therapeutic to watch him sprawled out on the ground and in pain at such times. Not that she indulged in the sight often.

"Gee, thanks Inuyasha. Really know how to make a girl feel special, don't you?" Kagome said bitterly before turning back to Sesshomaru. "I agree, but not here".

Sesshomaru nodded and walked towards the miko, intending on following her. She was right, he wouldn't want for his half brother to know of the advantage he would soon gain until this Sesshomaru himself thought that the time was right for it. Underestimating his foes was another trait of the half-breed's which made him weak.

Kagome turned on her heels and was about to lead the way when she felt someone's iron grip on her arm.

"Kagome.."

She didn't need to look at him to know that he was genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. She couldn't blame him. Had someone told her that she was going to help Sesshomaru in any way several weeks ago she would have laughed in their face, but now.. She still didn't trust him at all, but knew that his curiosity and honor would overpower the urge to kill her for the time being. With that thought, she removed Inuyasha's hand and let it fall limply to his side. As much as she wanted to embrace and reassure him, she still couldn't quite find it in herself to be that affectionate with him. The latest wound from the blow he dealt her was still bleeding and far too raw for her to prod it.

The daiyoukai and miko walked in silence as they wondered further away from the village, both not wanting to be within Inuyasha's hearing range. Sesshomaru halted when the two went past the boarder of the hanou's inferior senses and halted, waiting for her to speak. When she didn't he raised a sculpted eyebrow, wondering whether it was possible for her to be intimidated to an extent when she lost the power of speech.

"I was under the impression that you wanted to explain yourself to this Sesshomaru, miko"

She fidgeted and twisted the frayed part of her sleeve between her fingers, not knowing how to explain herself now that the time came.

"I.. in return for healing your arm" she licked her lips before continuing "I am asking for you to train me."

The two eyebrows were reunited as the demon Lord didn't bother to conceal his shock and amusement at this statement, still not quite understanding what she was asking of him.

"Elaborate"

She hoped momentarily that he might get what she meant without her having to embarrass herself by explaining. Apparently it wasn't to be.

"I need to learn how to withdraw from my emotions."

He could sense no deceit coming from her, but nonetheless could not understand why the miko required such a skill. He did not know much about her but from what he deduced so far about the priestess' personality, which he has given more thought it the past week than he had ever done before, she wasn't a creature who aspired to have any sort of control at all when it came to displaying her feelings or fears.

"Why?"

Her aura and scent were spiked by her discomfort, with her tearing little bits of threat of her miko garb sleeves altogether, before discarding them absentmindedly.

"It clouds my judgment." It wasn't the truth in its entirety, nor was it a lie, which she decided would suffice.

"Hm"

Sesshomaru contemplated whether he should grant her wish or simply force her to restore the missing appendage. Assisting her would be somewhat time consuming and would likely to be fruitless too, as the girl didn't have the slightest clue as to what self control of such extent involved. Moreover, the fact that he would be helping a human and a miko at that gain strength made him narrow his eyes at her petite form in distaste. On the other hand, she, even with her powers frantic and uncontrolled as they were, would serve him better as an ally, her clarity of mind meaning that she could be of more use to him. She better not make him regret doing this.

"Very well."

Her head shot up at that, eyes full of frantic hope and slight mistrust, as she not failed to notice how long it took for him to agree.

"You shall train once in three days, before you repair this Sesshomaru's arm. We will meet at the same time. If you fail to come, I shall no longer assist you."

She nodded, not feeling at all burdened by what he wanted of her. It seemed understandable that he would be as impatient as he was.

"Furthermore, you shall not raise your weapon or challenge this Sesshomaru until the end of our agreement. Is that clear?"

She hesitated briefly, before agreeing to that too.

"In return, I would ask you to promise that you will not kill me or use your weapons against me in any way unless it is necessary during training."

Slightly taken aback by her audacity to demand something of him at all, he decided to let her have this little victory over him. It was of no inconvenience to him, after all.

"We shall begin immediately"

He drew back slightly away from her, observing her as she fidgeted, a look of exasperation flashing through his amber eyes.

"Cease your squirming woman. Even if you learn to barricade your emotions against your foes, even a fool would be able to easily deduce exactly what you are thinking from your body language. Be still."

She did as she was told without complaining, however, it didn't mean that she found it easy to do as she was told. He nodded as her hands now hung freely by her sides; her face composed into what she assumed was something akin to his expression of calculated boredom.

"Inuyasha" he said softly and took a step towards her, making Kagome gulp down involuntarily on the bile that built up in her throat at the mention of the hanoyu she loves.

He sighed in frustration as he felt her emotions wash over him with such force he could have mistaken them for his own. Hurt, confusion, guilt, more hurt, love, more hurt.. She really didn't display a great spectrum of emotions when it came to the half breed, the most prominent one being pain. What irritated him most was the fact that her training may take much longer than he predicted it would, with her responding so acutely to a mere mention of her lover's, which he assumed her and Inuyasha were considering his constant and irritating attempts to protects her, name.

Soon, however, she composed herself once again, suspending her pain to the recesses of her mind, where it would not bother her, making her scent revert back to its calm state. Sesshomaru inhaled and found it rather pleasant, with hints of cherry blossoms fresh after rain.

He inclined his head slightly in approval, allowing himself to draw another breath, savoring the undertones before catching himself in the act, reminding his beast once again that even thought it wasn't as bad as the stench of other humans; this odor was still somewhat offensive to him.

They continued in this manner for over an hour, before Sesshomaru finally decided that it was time for her to perform her part of the bargain. He didn't want her to be completely mentally drained, knowing the amount of concentration the procedure required on her part.

**Next chapter is ready but I am still checking it through so will post chapter 5 and 6 by the end of the week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, Chapters 4, 5 and 6! :)**

Chapter 4

Kagome pinched her nose in a futile attempt to block out the foul stench that was too much even for her human senses. Burnt toad. Lovely.

That, put together with Jaken's loud screeching, grunts of the disturbed Ah-Un and Rin's wild gesticulating made Kagome wonder; what in Kami's name made Sesshomaru think that leaving her alone with a human-hating toad and a hyper child was a good idea? She didn't doubt that it was him that sent them here for a minute; why else would Jaken want to honor her with his presence? The hostility he displayed towards became mutual lately.

An hour earlier, when Kagome first came into the clearing, she found that the demon Lord and his 'pack', as some demons referred to them, where nowhere to be seen. It was rather unusual, as Sesshomaru didn't appear the type to mismanage his time in such a way to allow lateness. It would go against his nature almost.

The clearing that was their meeting place for a little over two weeks now was desolate and still, making her skin crawl. Even with the lack of heightened senses of a youkai, it was blatantly obvious that this was the type of quiet that precedes a storm and this did not bode well with her. Kagome tightened the hold on her bow and withdrew an arrow from its resting place, sliding it along in her hand until it was at the ready least she needed it.

A few moments later she gasped when sensing a youkai aura being unveiled. It wasn't particularly powerful nor was it threatening, judging by the youki that she learnt to distinguish from other components of an aura. Nonetheless Kagome prepared herself for a battle, her senses on high alert. No matter how much she hated the notion of not having anyone to back her up, this was her opportunity to see whether all the training she had recently came to any use.

When something jumped out of the bushes near the further line of trees she had little time to think. Kagome's body sprang into action as she released the tight hold on her arrow, wincing slightly at the sting on her coarse yet still too tender flesh of the tips of her fingers. Kagome's eyes widened in horror her limbs stiffening, as soon as she focused on the one that was her target.

"Rin" she breathed out, throwing her arms out towards the little girl in desperation. Kagome summoned her powers and threw them at the arrow, not quite sure what that will achieve but having an innate feeling that it would help. With a hiss, the sphere collided with the arrow, altering its course enough for it to go by the stunned child's ear, taking a few strands of brunette hair with it.

Rin blinked in confusion as she stared at the young priestess before her, Kagome's form slumping forwards slightly, jumping in surprise at the sound of loud squawking and a pained cry that followed. A few moments later Jaken barged out into the clearing followed by the roaring Ah-Un, the toad screaming murder about a sacred arrow grazing his person. They ran in circles around amused Rin, who laughed an enquired whether this was a new game and what does one do to join in. Not gaining an answer, the avid child gave a little laugh and started to pursue the toad demon.

And that was nearly an hour ago now.

Kagome rubbed soothing circles on her temples whilst trying to think happy thoughts or meditate. It wasn't an easy feat at all due to the cacophony of sounds around her only gaining in volume as the time passed.

'Where _is_ Sesshomaru?'

At this point she almost believed that it was another test of his, seeing as her part-time sensei appeared to be a strong advocate of the what-doesn't-kill-you-or-piss-you-off-into-insanity-makes-you-stronger type of thing.

"I wonder how hard it will be for Sesshomaru to find a new retainer? It can't be _that_ problematic." She mumbled darkly more to herself than to any one, her frustration clear.

Jaken's cries stopped instantaneously as he narrowed his eyes in an oh-so-familiar manner at the insolent human that dared to harm him. A female too! What a disgrace!

"And why would he need another? Have you a reason, human?"

Ignoring his spiteful tone, Kagome replicated Jaken's expression as she raised herself from the ground, letting a devious smirk pull at her lips, making the short youkai visibly fidget at the feel of her expanding aura laced with miko powers. She stood thus for a few moments, watching as the big-mouthed demon's eyes bulged out even further than before and started to twitch ever so slightly. She startled him, abruptly breaking the malevolent silence when she ceased her glowering and gave him a radiant smile.

"No reason at all Jaken-_sama_"

He fell over at that, more concerned at the sing-song tone of her voice and the use of honorific than the menace he sensed coming from her earlier. He better watch his back until his Lord returns. Perhaps he could cajole Rin into taking the wench's mind of his person.

Rin giggled. Those two were so silly at times! She attempted to pick up Kagome's bow, which wasn't an easy task at all. It was quite big for her tiny hands to grasp tightly around and threw her off balance, but she liked holding it nonetheless. Her Lord's swords weren't something she ever aspired to touch, no matter how much they intrigued her, but this weapon was different. The smooth wood had a polished feel to it and she could tell that parts of it were worn from heavy use. Its colour and appearance was rather simple in comparison to the grand weapons encrusted with jewels and elaborate patterns she saw displayed in Sesshomaru-sama's stronghold but that made it more appealing to the little girl. She stroked it affectionately.

'Maybe I could ask Kagome-chan or Kaede-sama to teach Rin how to use it one day.'

She liked that thought very much, although she wouldn't want to use it for real, for she didn't want to harm anyone, no matter the species. She raised her eyes to see the miko and demon watch her in silence, evidently calling truce after Jaken suggested that it would displease his Lord if there were any displays of violence around Rin upon his return. This suited Kagome just fine. The urge to burn the toad to a crisp had a margin of appeal still, but now wasn't the time nor place. She smirked again, making Jaken gulp down nervously and move closer to his Lord's ward. Yes, quite safe there he was for the time being.

Sometime later, Sesshomaru finally graced them with his presence, a serene look making the Western Lord seem almost otherworldly as he strode gracefully towards the fuming miko.

'He must have killed something on the way here feel so smug' she thought, her mood lifting ever so slightly at the sight of him before she remembered whose fault it was that she was pissed off in the first place.

Indeed Sesshomaru was feeling rather… satisfied by the way his earlier encounter went. In one stroke he managed not only to secure the boarders of the West but to lessen the influence of the North in other lands, which would appear uncalled for by some but would mean less trouble in the long run for all. He needed time to think the meeting over without any distractions, however, to ensure that the event was twisted to maximum advantage for him.

Sesshomaru lowered his amber eyes to meet Kagome's chocolate orbs, the fake calm set of her features not fooling him in the least. He sighed involuntarily, realizing that it will be a while until he will have the peace and quiet he desired ardently.

"Your eyes still give you away miko. Pitiful, but not unexpected."

The rage boiling inside her intensified at his cool indifferent tone, making her wonder whether getting under her skin was a family trait that the brothers possessed. If only she could subdue him like Inuyasha too… Some things were just too good to be true.

"I was not aware that the lesson has begun, Sesshomaru-_sama_"

His mouth twitched slightly at that reply, but Kagome cared not whether she will anger him. Had she known how to read him better, she would have realized that it was not a sign of rage but that of amusement. A rarity for the Western Lord indeed.

"I did not know that you only wished to conceal yourself in _lesson _time. If that is the case, I shall wait for when you are ready.' He noted, watching as her shoulders slumped slightly in defeat.

'This just isn't my day'. She thought whilst breathing in and out to lower the rapid beating of her heart.

'Why does he always have to be right? Pompous ass.' At least she has Kamis to thank for him not being a mind reader too.

Kagome concealed her scent and aura whilst breathing slowly and methodically, trying to soothe her frayed nerves enough so that she could somewhat resemble unconcern. Perhaps he will go easy on her today. A girl can wish eh?

Three hours later he finally allowed her to rest as he was more or less satisfied. She slumped down in a manner that many would deem undignified, earning herself a smirk from her torturer. There was a tinge of respect in his eyes, but Kami it was a Pyrrhic victory for her!

Sesshomaru was particularly viscous to the young priestess since she dared to talk back to him, this being a painful reminder that he was nothing like his brother when it came to holding grudges. With his eyes once again becoming as warm as liquid nitrogen the Western Lord sent a glare in her direction, making it clear that they were not quite finished. Kagome groaned in frustration as she once again rose from the ground, massaging her neck as she stood up.

Her's hands shook as she raised the sleeve of his haori to proceed with her part of the bargain, almost making Sesshomaru regret pushing her so far today, her trembling feverish. It was unlikely that the young priestess will be able to be of much use tonight. Although the training didn't require much physical activity at all, it was rather draining for one as inexperienced as she. Every inch of control that she gained over herself came at a high cost, but nonetheless she was willing to carry on. This perseverance was not something he thought was possible in a human, a female too. This onna was strange in more ways than he thought at first.

As her power snaked up Sesshomaru's arm his brow creased marginally in a frown. He did not quite understand what was it that roused amusement and then animosity towards her so abruptly. Not only he lost his own cool whilst trying to teach her how to perfect hers, but the feelings that accompanied the act where indeed unsettling. Interaction with this human was becoming troublesome in a completely different way than the one he was prepared for and that made him feel uncomfortable, not a notion that the powerful Lord was used to at all.

Her hands lifted, breaking his train of thoughts, evidently drawing their meeting to an end for tonight. With a few words to Rin and a dirty look shot at uncharacteristically quiet Jaken, the onna walked away, leaving him to reorganize his emotions concerning the miko.


	5. Chapter 5

**And just as I promised, first hints of affection. **

Chapter 5

They repeated the routine for over three weeks or so after the nearly-killing-Jaken incident, although it may have been more, as Kagome lost count of the days that past whilst trying to make sure that she didn't miss the encounters.

Aloof at first, Sesshomaru gradually went past single word replies which made Kagome's progress in both training and healing speed up. She came to meet him every three days without fail, just as they agreed, which pleased him greatly. Sesshomaru trained her and in return she restored more and more of his arm. She was making advancing, considering the task, which pleased him further. His upper arm was fully restored now, with jaggered crimson stripes matching the ones on his right arm. In fact, he thought as he observed the tendrils of her power snake up and down the portion of his arm which was already grown, it was as if she wasn't growing him a completely new arm but was simply returning the one he lost. He trailed his gaze down to her face, taking his time to asses her now that she was oblivious to his scrutiny.

She was for sure pleasant looking, something he thought was nearly impossible for a human from his past experiences. Her ebony locks and deep chocolate eyes were somewhat reminiscent of Izaoyi, the likeness repelling him somewhat at first, but her rosy cheeks and healthy complexion was something which his father's human mate didn't posses, as far as he could remember from the images his mind supplied.

He wondered leisurely why was it that many a demon have found themselves captivated by this intriguing but otherwise unremarkable girl. Her beauty alone would go unnoticed by youkai, who were to some extent spoiled by the exquisiteness and willingness to submit of the youkai females. Yet, this girl had much attention drawn to her: Inuyasha, Kouga and many other males professed their feeling to her at some point, which explained the over protectiveness of the half-breed. Whatever the case, this Sesshomaru failed to see the allure, but did grudgingly admit that her company was almost… tolerable at times.

She released her hold on him, drawing back enough to observe the progress she made. A smirk graced her full lips as Kagome noted that she has made more of it grow today than in the past three sessions put together, which meant that her time with Sesshomaru would soon end. This both elated and saddened her, as Kagome felt that she wanted to learn more than she did already, it made her stronger in more ways than she thought it would. However, that wasn't the only reason that she wanted their meeting to continue. The more time she spent with Sesshomaru, the more attached she became to seemingly aloof demon Lord, feeling that they could possibly develop a friendship of sorts if he allowed it to happen.

'Hm.. me and Sesshomaru being chums? Yeah right.'

Kagome smiled and turned her attention to the Lord in front of her, thanking him with a low bow, her long ebony hair cascading down in a brilliant display of her feminine beauty. As she straightened up, her face was flushed with gratitude and excitement. Even if he didn't say anything that would confirm it, she knew that she was making progress in her training. Already, she could control her emotions better, especially when it came to Inuyasha. Before, she would have engaged in a shouting match with him that would eventually end up with her sitting him generously, but it would still not be enough for the way she would feel broken afterwards.

Yesterday, when he attempted to start bickering with her, she not only pretended not to take offense but she really didn't! She pushed the feelings of upset that he roused within her to the back of her mind and just carried on with her daily routine. Even when he spun her round roughly, earning himself a retribution in form of Hirakotsu knocking him out cold possibly sent in his direction by the seemingly nonchalant demon slayer, Kagome chose not to react. Giving Sango a conspirator-like wink, she stepped over the hanyou and carried on gathering medicinal herbs with Kaede.

Kagome sighed in content as she recalled how the rest of the evening was spent in blissful peace, with Inuyasha snoozing until the morning and fortunately, not willing to pick up where he started with her last night.

Sesshomaru watched as she kissed Rin goodbye, the young girl giggling and reaching up to whisper something into Kagome's ear. He almost rolled his eyes at that. Silly females and their petty little secrets, nothing he would be interested in clearly. What did catch his attention was the way the miko's face flushed a brilliant hue at what the plainly scheming little girl said.

Kagome bid her farewell to the rest and Sesshomaru before leaving abruptly, not looking up to reveal the extent of cause of her mortification.

"Rin" the little girl looked up at Sesshomaru to see if he was listening "said that Kagome looks much happier now than she did when we first met. Don't you think so Sesshomaru-sama?"

He contemplated whether he should answer that, as he looked down on his incredibly smug looking ward. It was a harmless inquiry, yet it didn't seem so with the look she bestowed upon his person.

'Indeed, she does.'

The perceptive child grinned at him in satisfaction, skipping merrily to take her place on the Ah-Un. She couldn't wait till the next time they would see Kagome-chan. Maybe, she thought as the beast started to pick up its speed to not fall far behind the demon Lord, one day she could ask Sesshomaru if they could take Kagome with them to the fortress. She was much more fun to be around than Jaken, although he did have his uses. Like target practice! With Kagome-chan showing Rin how to use the practice bow and arrow, Rin knew that daily training was needed to become any good. Jaken didn't seem to mind. Not any more than he minded the other mischief she got up to at least.

The Ah-Un sped up further as they ascended a hill and Rin hugged one of the rough necks tightly eliciting a pleased growl from the rough-scaled dragon. She liked the sound of the heart that she could hear beating steadily, making her feel secure and content. This way she could enjoy the view around her better. There weren't many flowers for the picking around, but it was nonetheless impressive, with the small set of hills ending to give way to seemingly endless forest. She didn't like forest as much. They held some bad memories for her that she didn't care to be reminded of. She shook herself in a silent reprove. She mustn't think about those times anymore, now that she has someone who can protect and look after her. Ah-Un paused momentarily to stand on its hind legs to sniff the air. His twin heads raised, he groaned in pleasure, sensing 'home' not far away from where they were.

Rin inclined her head to the left slightly so she could look upon the tall figure walking a little further away without tumbling to the ground. It would not do to be so clumsy in front of her Lord. His whole demeanor calm yet displaying unsuppressed power, Lord Sesshomaru seemed as impenetrable a fortress as the one they were heading towards. She grinned, her admiration for her protector shining forth as Rin finally relaxed.

She didn't like going to Sesshomaru's stronghold much in the past, when her status was not established clearly, but her Lord made it explicitly clear to all that she was not to be touched or harmed. This didn't make the youkai around her less hostile but it meant that she was left to her own devices, much like she would like to be.

**A slightly shorter entry than usual. Hm.. there hasn't been much action lately.. Mainly thoughts and feelings. Which means BRING IT ON IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! Yeah I'm exited! Do tell me what you think please, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A month and a half into their training, Sesshomaru found himself pacing back and forth whilst WAITING for the wench to show up. Not only she had the audacity to be late, it appeared as if she wasn't anywhere near approaching their meeting place, or at least so it seemed from the lack of her aura or scent in the close proximity. He growled slightly louder than was required, drawing the attention of the rest of his pack to his person.

"I'm sure she will be here any minute Sesshomaru-sama" Rin remarked brightly, displaying another hole in the place where her tooth was a day ago. She was rather glad that she had one more out, as Jaken explained to her it meant that she was maturing. Rin wondered happily if she was going to be as pretty as Kagome when she will be older. Perhaps, she could show Rin how to put her hair up in the lovely way the miko swept hers up for training with Sesshomaru. It didn't seem difficult, but was secured with a strange stretchy rope, that didn't require tying at all!

"She probably forgot or got herself killed on the way." Jaken observed haughtily, clearly not pleased at all that his mighty Lord had to lower himself to waiting for some human "Or that foolish hanyou stopped her from coming" He didn't care which of his suggestions would be correct. As far as he was concerned they could easily find another miko to finish what this one started.

'For once, the half-witted toad may be right.' Sesshomaru thought as he stopped. His brother was not known for being tolerant or diplomatic. That, combined with the miko's fiery temper and her failure to hold her tongue, could mean trouble for the onna. Although her not being in the meeting place on time was somewhat of an anomaly, the demon Lord did not care much for her reasons as for the fact that the healing process may have to be prolonged.

Motioning for Jaken to follow with Rin and the Ah-Uh in tow, he himself took to the air, his senses spread wide to alert him to the miko's presence.

Kagome shifted around in the sticky substance that surrounded her body, the vile tendrils spreading sting-like sensation through her numb limbs. She was suspended good five meters into the air, resignedly wondering how was it that Naraku's appearances were always so well timed. Just as Inuyasha disappeared to once again meet with Kikyo, Naraku attacked, enveloping the entire group in something akin to strands of spider's thread. He demanded the jewel, of course. Even now, drifting in and out of consciousness, she had strength enough to roll her eyes.

Kagome shuddered at the thought of his face merely inches away from hers, his foul breath caressing her features. Power mad and vile, he didn't believe in the Shikon's disappearance, saying that he could still sense it and would return shortly to end their lives if the group didn't give him what he desired.

"Shortly indeed" she sneered, almost willing him to hurry up. Her back was killing her and she was in this uncomfortable position for what seemed like forever. Sun had time to ascend across the skyline and start its descent and STILL there was no sight of Inuyasha, Naraku or ANYONE that could resolve their predicament. The rest of the group didn't look much better, with Sango pale and limp, and Miroku having an open wound that still bled if only lightly. Shippo was lucky as he was able to assume fetal position, the only sign of his weariness being how quiet the normally talkative kitsune was.

She sighed and let her head fall forward freely but felt it being snapped back sharply, making her let out a surprised yelp of pain.

'Great.' she scowled at the burning sensation. Now her hair had this filthy stuff in it too.

Suddenly, she was horror struck at the prospect of having to have it cut off. As petty as it seemed to be worrying about that now, she couldn't help it. After all, the fact that she was constantly fighting demons and saving the world didn't mean that she wasn't allowed moments of feminine vanity.

"Miko, how is it that you let yourself be trapped once again?" Her eyes focused on the male standing below her.

"Sess..Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"

Kagome's reply and mouth opened wide in shock as she stared at him as if he was a phantom didn't speak much for her intelligence at all. Sesshomaru contemplated whether to answer such an idiotic query before deciding that it was inevitable.

"These are my lands, miko. I may do as I wish"

She snapped her mouth shut and nodded as much as her bound head would allow her to, realizing how ridiculous her question was. He observed the onna and the rest of the group, all suspended between sturdy yet fine woven threads, the stench coming of it speaking clearly of its origin. Naraku.

Seeing that he went through all this trouble to trap the humans, the evil hanoyu must require something from them which was of great importance. But what? Or rather, whom? The jewel, as the young miko explained to him during one of their meetings, has vanished forever and thus Naraku could not be seeking it. The demon slayer, the kitsune and the monk fought well considering their inferiority, but didn't posses enough personal strength to be of any interest to the malevolent half demon. This left the miko. Untrained, sloppy and rash, she was nonetheless powerful, her strength coming out in bursts of pure energy evident in her aura and scent. The demon Lord narrowed his eyes in irritation. At this rate, with her survival skills lacking painfully, she will inevitably perish before granting him a new limb. Absolutely unacceptable.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" Her hesitant voice cut through his chain of thoughts 'Maybe you will help us out here?'

And yet he wasn't about to aid her in any way. Sesshomaru eyed the girl up and down briefly, noting to himself that her indecent attire became even more so as the hem of the skirt slid upwards and now was barely past her mid thigh. He growled lowly, wondering what could have possessed her to put that crude piece of fabric on once again. It showed far too much of her flesh for his liking, around numerous males too.

"No"

His reply clearly shocked the onna as her cheeks were now tinged scarlet, her anger rising. He wondered idly whether all the lessons in self-control she received from him were pointless. She learned nothing. Clearly all his considerable efforts were in vain, the miko allowing her emotions to be exposed to him in such blatant manner.

To say that Kagome was pissed off was an understatement. Surely, Sesshomaru understood that for him, it would be not only easy but in his best interests to help but NO, the Lord of Ice will not stoop so low as to aid a group of insignificant pathetic humans. She really did loathe him at times.

It would only take one flick of a deathly sharp claw to unravel the whole thing so WHY was he being so..

"Think of it as a test, miko" he sighed, losing interest in the conversation, as he turned to walk away hoping she would understand what he wanted of her, without her badgering him to elaborate.

'Huh?' It didn't seem to make sense.

So he wanted to see if she could fool Naraku? Kagome groaned in aggravation, for it wasn't an easy task that the demon Lord set her. The evil hanoyu just as cunning as he was malicious. He would recognise her feeble attempts at deceit as soon as she would open her mouth for sure.

She'd rather he left her to spend yet another joyous afternoon in Jaken's company whilst the Lord himself was off somewhere, attending matters of the West, as the vigilant toad demon explained to her.

Kagome knew she could now shelter her emotions pretty well, but lying? With her mother imploring her to always tell the truth Kagome wasn't very skilled when it came to fibbing. In fact, when she was little, this was pretty much the only wrong doing that she was punished for, her mum's belief being that nothing could be solved by lying that cannot be by telling the truth. Kagome smiled sadly, quite sure that her mum couldn't have prognosticated her daughter being trapped by an evil and slightly bi-polar hanoyu.

'Speak of the devil' she muttered dryly as the rank stench of miasma filled the air, Naraku not being inventive at all when it came to grand entrances. She did note, however, that the concentration of it wasn't quite as unbearable as it was before. Could it possibly mean that he was conserving his strength now that the jewel's power was no longer at his disposal? In fact, if it wasn't for a few tricks, minions and his shrewdness, he could be as easy a feat for Inuyasha and the group as any youkai they encountered. Was this one of the reasons that Sesshomaru chose to leave? He plainly couldn't be bothered to face Naraku now that his foe was losing strength?

Kagome stiffened in disgust as she felt a cold hand brush a strand of her hair off her shoulder, focusing her eyes on the hated creature before her.

"Are you ready to speak miko? Or must I entertain myself by slaughtering your friends first?" He spoke casually, but the impatience and slight fear were evident through his jerky movements lacking the languidness he would have displayed before. Kagome nodded, seemingly in defeat, ignoring the hoarse cries of protest coming from Sango and Miroku. Naraku smirked victoriously. Of course, he did not doubt that it was only the matter of time before she would break, as unprotected and exhausted as she was, with no route of escape, worried for her friends. Her loyalty was nauseating, but it served as a good tool for manipulating the foolish girl.

Naraku's eyes moved slowly up her exposed legs, drinking in the sight of smooth lightly tanned flesh. His smirk widening, he imagined the things he could do once he obtained the Shikon's strength. To the world and to this unmarred miko. Her defiance and purity would make it oh so pleasurable a challenge to corrupt her into submission.

Kagome shuddered, not liking the way his gaze turned predatory at the sight of her ridden up skirt and uncovered abdomen. She cursed the damn uniform, realizing what exactly Inuyasha was talking about when he said that her garments were… distracting him. If it wasn't for her having to go home for a test, she wouldn't be wearing it today at all. Should have listened to Inuyasha, who suggested that she should change out of the miko garb once she gets home. With a familiar albeit almost forgotten pang, she admitted to herself that she still hated the red and white outfit as she was looked so much like Kikyo in it, which is probably why he liked it.

Brushing aside her fear, Kagome licked her dry lips and cleared her throat, not wanting her voice to waver.

"I will show you, if you release my friends and let them leave unharmed in any manner"

He laughed lowly at her request in surprised amusement. This was far too easy.

"I don't see why I should comply, miko. After all, it is I who controls the situation."

She thought quickly, knowing that this was dangerous ground that she was treading on.

"I would rather suffer with them knowing that you will get squat, than leave them to ensure my own survival. The choice is yours, Naraku."

He was silent for a fraction of time, slightly irritated that she bested him in his field, knowing that he had no choice but negotiate with her. However, this did not mean that she will get what she bargained for. He worded his reply carefully before giving his answer.

"Very well. They shall be unharmed and free" As he spoke, fine spun threads around all but Kagome disintegrated into dust. Kagome cried out in worry as she saw Kirara attempt to cushion the fall of her limp friends. A sickening crunch was heard and the giant cat roared in pain, raising one of her paws away from the ground to cover it with her medicinal spit. Sango groaned as she rubbed her stiff legs, hissing at the jolts of pain that shot through them. She looked over at Miroku who put as much as he could of his weight onto his staff, gradually regaining his footing. Shippo awoke with a start when he landed and was now whimpering lightly. Overall, they were worse for wear but no real damage was done. All heads shot up as Kagome's piercing cry shattered the air, her body being enveloped into something reminiscent of a cocoon.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped up and attempted to use his foxfire to distract Naraku but had to retreat when a hoard of slithering demons rushed to the aid of their creator, abstracting everyone's view of the struggling miko. The material thickened, muffling her screams until they could no longer be heard.

"Kuh kuh kuh do you really think that I could not sense it, kitsune? The onna may be good at concealing her thoughts, but you and the rest are not as skilled."

Naraku drew the wrapped miko closer and started to ascend above the tree tops, his voice barely distinguishable.

"I know exactly where and how I can obtain what I desire now."

The fox demon gasped as he understood what the vile beast was talking about and what it meant for his adoptive mother. How he wished that Inuyasha would barge in at this moment and save the day! Feeling useless and powerless, the kit knew that there was only one thing he could do now. So he ran, assuming his true demon form to increase his speed.

'Don't worry Kagome. I will get the pig-head to come and save you.'

He stopped momentarily and sniffed the air around him, taking deep breaths before finally finding the trail. He rushed in the direction where the scent of the one he sought for was the most recent; worried that he might be too late.

**So what do you think? I am not quite sure when I will update next, but should be soon. When I know for sure I will post the date on my profile. Read and Review please! **


End file.
